


Mr. and Mr. Morricone

by elisabomb (kurama3173)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, Codenames, Double Life, Established Relationship, Hanzo is tohru morricone, Jesse is Joel Morricone, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurama3173/pseuds/elisabomb
Summary: Joel and Tohru Morricone were the picture of a happy couple. They both traveled for work frequently, but made the most of the time they had together. They had a modest house with a garden, and were well liked by their neighbors.Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada were the two most successful assassins in the world, working for rival organizations, Blackwatch and the Shimada-gumi. Blackwatch wanted Hanzo dead, and Jesse was the man for the job.Jesse just hoped this new hit wouldn't make him late for his anniversary dinner. Tohru Morricone was not a patient man, after all.A Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the premise of Mr. and Mrs. Smith even though the movie itself was kinda meh. This fic doesn't really follow the plot of the movie, just the initial idea.

Joel Morricone was a lucky man. 

He woke in the morning to the smell of eggs and rice wafting from the kitchen, and wandered out of his room to see his husband Tohru cooking at the stove. 

"Ah, you are awake," Tohru said, serving the eggs onto two plates with his spatula. "Good morning." Joel smiled. 

"Mornin', pumpkin. You could've gotten me up, I'd have helped cook," he said. He came up behind Tohru and hugged him affectionately as the shorter man tried to finish preparing their breakfast. 

"You seemed exhausted from your flight last night. I figured you needed your rest," Tohru replied. "Now let go of me, we can cuddle after breakfast if you want." Joel reluctantly released his husband and sat down at the table. 

"What time's your flight today, hon?" he asked. It was a little frustrating how often they were both jetting around the world, with himself being a commercial pilot, and his Tohru being a world class competitive archer. 

"4:30," Tohru replied. "Can you drive me to the airport, or do i need to take a Lyft?"

"I can take ya," Joel said. "But man, don't you wish we got some more time to ourselves? Feels like i barely see ya." Tohru sat down and set the two plates in front of them. 

"Of course I do," he sighed. "But the main competition season is nearly over. Then we will have a little more time." 

"I've been thinking maybe we could go back to Ilios for a couple days," Joel suggested. "Even if it's just a weekend... I wanna have our anniversary there." Tohru smiled softly. 

"You are so sentimental, Joel... but i do like it there, and we haven't been since we met. Perhaps we can make it work," the archer mused. 

"Even if we gotta fly in separately, I really wanna try," said Joel. "5 years is a pretty big milestone, I'd say."

"I'll see what I can do. It would be nice to spend our anniversary together for once."

After breakfast, Joel cleaned up the dishes while Tohru went out to their spacious backyard for his daily target practice. Joel watched him out the window admiringly. Tohru's powerful upper body, the elegance of his stance, the sharpness of his glare, the way his arrows always found their mark... Joel loved to watch his husband in his element. Every televised tournament, he either watched live or recorded for long layovers in the airport. 

Too soon, it was time to drive his husband to the airport to catch his flight to Beijing. It never felt like enough time before they were parting again. Joel pulled up to the drop off zone and got out to help his husband with his suitcase, and more importantly, give him a wistful kiss goodbye. 

"Love you, sugar. You're gonna do great this weekend," Joel said sincerely. Tohru nodded. 

"Thank you, Joel. I love you as well. I will message you when I can," he said, leaning in for one more kiss. 

"Have a safe flight!" Joel called as he got back into his truck. Tohru only waved as he pulled away, and rejoined the early evening traffic. 

\---

His doting husband out of sight, Hanzo Shimada headed to baggage check. His bow required special permissions to be allowed on the plane, even in the cargo bay, but being a world renowned archer was the perfect cover story to allow him to travel with it. A stroke of genius on his own part, he thought. For Hanzo Shimada was no mere athlete. He was an unmatched assassin of the Shimada-gumi, a criminal organization that carried out hits and heists all over the world. Sure, Hanzo was excellent in archery tournaments. But each one he attended was simply cover for an assigment to take out a crime lord, a government official, a CEO. Anyone he was asked, really. Hanzo did not question his orders. 

After taking care of his suitcase and bow, Hanzo went through security with little hassle. As Tohru Morricone, he had a passport and ID that had never been questioned. A perk of marrying a foreigner, he had been issued legitimate identification and a social security number when he had become a citizen, and the US government had not checked into his background thoroughly. According to the United States, Tohru was 100% real. 

Once on the plane, Hanzo pulled out his phone and sent Joel a message. Sweet, loving Joel... Hanzo really did adore the man. Joel was kindhearted and devoted to him- to Tohru, he corrected. Devoted and naive, blissfully unaware of what Hanzo truly was. 

Though he deceived his husband in near every aspect of his life, Hanzo would never let any harm befall Joel Morricone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse McCree browsed a travel website, looking for reasonably priced airfare to Ilios on his anniversary with Tohru. He sincerely hoped a mission wouldn't come up and keep them apart again, he always felt guilty when his second life as an assassin caused disappointments for his oblivious husband. Tohru never complained, but Jesse always hated canceling on him. And this was their 5 year anniversary. Jesse McCree had actually managed to convince a beautiful, intelligent, famous man to stick by his side for 5 years. That was something worth celebrating, even if he had to do it under a false identity. 

He turned to the television, which was showing the archery tournament, to see if his husband was on soon. No, it seemed it would be a while before Tohru competed. Jesse picked up his phone, and texted him good luck, to which he received a sincere thanks. He smiled. Tohru was a light in his shady life. He only hoped his profession never endangered his beloved. 

\--- 

When it was Hanzo's turn to compete, he stepped up to the line with his meticulously maintained bow. It was not a typical sport bow, but it was permitted, and he certainly had no trouble winning with it. After all, if he could hit two moving targets with two arrows simultaneously, he could easily hit one stationary one. Hanzo heard the signal to begin, and drew his bow, as easily as he breathed. He let his arrow fly, and it struck the center of the target, just as intended. These tournaments always made good warmups, and the victories stoked his pride. But best of all, Joel was always so proud of him when he won. 

After he finished shooting, and the scores were tallied, Hanzo graciously accepted yet another first place trophy engraved with the name Tohru Morricone. He gave a brief interview afterward, and made sure to thank his husband for his support back home. But Hanzo didn't stay for the afterparty. He had work to do. 

\---

Jesse went ahead and booked himself a flight to Ilios. He knew it was a gamble whether he'd make it or not, and Tohru would have to fly in separately straight from another tournament. But it was worth a try. 

His phone rang. A restricted number, which meant his employers. Blackwatch likely had a job for him again. Usually when Tohru was around he just hung up on them and called back later so as not to blow his cover, but now he was able to answer.

"Hello," he said boredly into the receiver. 

"Hello, Joel Morricone? Do you have a moment to participate in a survey?" Code talk, just in case.

"Sure do," Jesse replied. 

"McCree, we have a new mark for you. We want him dispatched by August 15th," a familiar voice greeted. Jesse groaned. 

"You're kidding me right? I told you, the 15th is my anniversary," he said. 

"Your fake anniversary with your civilian husband is hardly a priority. And if you carry out your assignment quickly, you will still have time to do whatever it is you need to do," his boss said disdainfully. Jesse rolled his eyes. 

"Yes sir," he grumbled. "Who's the mark?"

"Hanzo Shimada," his employer said. "At least, that is who we believe he is. We have no photographs, only evidence of his work. It all adds up to Shimada-gumi activity. Our intel from Hanamura is old, but this assassin fits the profile of Hanzo Shimada."

"And how the hell do I find this guy if you don't know what he looks like?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"His patterns. Shimada uses a bow. He carries out his hits near professional archery events, likely as cover, so that someone traveling with a bow does not stand out. Except the Shimada-gumi clearly weren't planning on anyone watching their activity, because the correlation is obvious." Jesse's blood ran cold. A Shimada-gumi assassin, lurking around the same tournaments where his Tohru competed? He didn't like the sound of that one bit. Suddenly Jesse was much more interested in taking this guy out. 

"I'm guessing there's a tournament before the 15th you expect him to appear near?" Jesse asked, kicking his feet up on his desk. 

"Yes. It is in Numbani, on the 13th. We will send you a list of likely targets, and have agents stationed in the area to provide you intel on the ground." Great. Tohru would be there. Jesse would have to be careful. If his husband saw him there, he could always pretend he came to surprise him by cheering him on in person, but his mission would be nearly impossible to carry out.

"Roger that. I'll get it done," Jesse said. With no more to say to him, his employer hung up, and Jesse sighed deeply. It would be a hassle, but he was confident he could kill this Shimada bastard, keep his husband safe, and make it to their anniversary vacation without a hitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the sport of archery :u 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented so far! It really makes my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

August 13th was a warm night in Numbani. Hanzo was quickly changed into his traditional hakama, kyudo-gi, and armor in his hotel room. He was a little irritated to have taken second in the latest tournament, barely edged out by a Romanian archer. But it was of little consequence. He reminded himself that the archery competitions were just a front, just a means to an end. An end he would swiftly deliver to the Chinese ambassador tonight. 

Once dressed, Hanzo grabbed his bow and quiver and made for the roof of the hotel. Several buildings in Numbani were connected by catwalk, a fact that would make this job easier than most. Silently, he made his way along the walkways and rooftops, until he had a view of the Ambassador's apartment window. Now all he had to do was wait.The ambassador should be arriving home in 10 minutes. With any luck, he would get a clean shot and wouldn't have to finish it with a scatter arrow through the window. 

\--- 

McCree surveyed the city from a high balcony, searching for movement along the catwalks. According to his intel, Shimada preferred to move up high, so Jesse and two other agents were stationed at vantage points that allowed them to see most of the rooftops in the designated area. And sure enough, before too long, a dark figure appeared on the roof of one of the hotels they'd predicted Shimada would be in. Jesse radioed the other two agents to tell them he was going after the man, and slid down the rope attached to the grappling hook he'd used to get up to the balcony in the first place.

The other assassin was quick and quiet, but Jesse had a good eye for movement even in the dark. He tailed Shimada on the ground until he stopped. From here, he could only see his target in silhouette, but it had to be him. Who else ran around with a bow like that at this time of night? Eventually, he saw Shimada nock an arrow, and Jesse fired, shooting the glowing head right off the shaft. Shimada's head whipped around to face his direction, and an arrow hit the building next to him. It pulsed with a soft light, and Jesse could see it was tipped with some kind of device. Soon, Shimada was rushing right toward him despite Jesse being out of sight, so he figured it must be a tracking device. He allowed the archer to chase him into a darker alcove, knowing the darkness wouldn't slow him down but might trip up his enemy. 

Shimada fired two arrows at once, and Jesse rolled, dodging narrowly. The other assassin wasn't about to give him time to recuperate, but this wasn't Jesse's first rodeo by a long shot. Before Shimada could fire off his third arrow, Jesse fired again, this time hitting the top end of the bow, where the string was secured. The string snapped, and he heard a furious noise from his opponent, who wasted no time rushing him. Shimada swung his bow with all his strength, causing Jesse to stumble back when he deflected with his metal arm. Shit, he hadn't been expecting him to do that. Shimada jumped and kicked his revolver out of his hand, sending it skittering into the darkness. The man was _fast_ , fast and powerful, and hand-to-hand wasn't Jesse's forte. 

However, Shimada's foot armor glowed from two little lights along his heels. Every motion, every shift of his weight, Jesse could see it, and it was enough to give him the edge. He parried a few more blows with his mechanical arm, and when Shimada went to kick him, he tackled him, sending the two of them rolling into a sliver of moonlight. Jesse was just raising his left arm to fatally punch his target's head into the concrete, when Shimada turned his head, looking up at him. Jesse froze, eyes widening in horror.

"No... darlin'?" He felt like the wind had been sucked out of his lungs. This was no stranger. The body beneath him was the same one he held in nights of passion, the face before him was the same he daydreamed about. 

"You..." Tohru- Shimada- said quietly. He sounded just as stunned, hurt, even. And then he had flipped them, and was stabbing at him with a dagger, Jesse just barely able to avoid getting hit. 

"Wait! Toh- stop!" Jesse exclaimed. He hissed in pain as the dagger slashed his right forearm. "I don't wanna hurt you!"

"I am not the man you think I am," Shimada snapped fiercely. "And you are not the man i thought you were. You are interfering with my mission, and so I will kill you." Jesse managed to shove Hanzo off of him finally, and ran for his gun as the other assassin still came at him. 

"Don't make me," Jesse said almost pleadingly, raising his gun. His hesitation allowed Shimada to slam his back against a wall, knocking the wind out of him for real this time. Within a moment, the dagger was at his throat. Jesse closed his eyes. If he had to go, at least this would probably be quick. But the finishing blow didn't come. 

"Who do you work for?" Ah. For a moment, he had hoped his husband would spare him. 

"I'm takin' that to my grave, sweet thing." Shimada made an almost imperceptible noise, a soft little pained sound. 

"Pet names will not save you," Hanzo growled. "If you will not tell me who you work for, I will find out on my own." His arm tensed to slash Jesse's throat. 

"I love you," Jesse said quickly, bracing himself. 

The dagger clattered to the ground. 

"No you don't," Shimada said, his voice unsteady. 

"I do," Jesse breathed, the relief at still being alive washing over him. He wasn't out of the woods yet, Shimada still had him pinned. But he spoke the truth. When he looked at the man in front of him, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything else. 

"You are a liar! Trying to manipulate my emotions to save your own skin!" Hanzo shouted, decking him across the face. His head hit the wall, and he saw stars. Blood dripped from his newly split lip. 

"Honey... if any of what I've seen in the last 5 years was the real you... then I love you to the moon and back," he said, staring his husband in the eye. For a second, Shimada looked stunned, then he looked away.

"Foolish... nobody can keep up a perfect act for 5 years..." Hanzo said quietly. "Of course some of it was real... much of it was real..." Jesse smiled wearily. 

"You know... if you gotta kill me, I'm at least glad you told me that," he said. At least he could go knowing that it wasn't all a lie. 

"What is your name?" Hanzo asked, still not looking at him. His grip had weakened, and Jesse had a chance to get away from him, but he did not. 

"Jesse McCree," he said simply. 

"Jesse..." Hanzo murmured to himself. 

"Yep. That's the real me. And you're Hanzo Shimada aren't y-" He didn't get to finish, for Hanzo's mouth collided with his, kissing him passionately. Jesse was startled for a moment but kissed him back, and god, it was just like every other kiss they shared. Despite the blood, it was perfect. 

"Yes. I am Hanzo Shimada," the archer said, wiping the blood from his mouth when they parted. Jesse just smiled at him, utterly adoring.

"I always knew you were strong, honey, but damn... you really got the best of me," he chuckled. 

"...What now?" Hanzo said uncertainly. 

"Not gonna kill me after all?" Jesse asked.

"No... I am not."

"Well then... let's take it one step at a time. For tonight... how 'bout we go back to your hotel and get patched up," Jesse suggested. Finally, Hanzo let go of him. 

"Alright. One step at a time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not used to writing action sequences.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your nice comments on the last 2 chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

"This is McCree. I have lost track of the target." Jesse switched off his comm. He would be in trouble later, but right now he wasn't worrying about it. 

"They will know soon enough that you lied to them," Hanzo said as Jesse gently cleaned his scrapes for him. 

"They sure will," Jesse said. "But I get the feeling we can work something out." Tohru- no, Hanzo, laughed.

"You are still so casual, even in situations like this... you really are the man I know," he said, turning around to look at Jesse.

"Well, yeah... I had no reason to change my whole personality," said Jesse. "What you saw, was pretty much me." 

"And you... still love me, even knowing that I am not who I said I was?" Hanzo asked cautiously. 

"Yeah, Toh, I do. To the moon and back. We both lied... but you're the man I married. I wouldn't give you up for the world." Hanzo's eyes widened.

"I... I'm so sorry Jesse, I- even after I saw your face, I still tried to kill you," he said quietly. 

"I came after you," Jesse reminded him. "And you're an assassin. Trust me, I get it. I've had to go after friends before. But I couldn't hurt you. Never you. And you couldn't hurt me either. I saw it in your eyes."

Hanzo turned around fully, and kissed him. Jesse felt his chest heat up. Hanzo was new to him but those lips, he knew better than anything. He kissed back with fervor, and reached up to let Hanzo's hair down. It was odd to see it up like that, he always wore his hair down at home. 

"Jesse," Hanzo murmured between kisses.

"Yeah, darlin'?" Jesse said breathlessly. 

"Make love to me. The real me, as the real you." Jesse flushed, his heart pounding. He'd shared his bed with this man countless times before, but Hanzo had managed to fluster him. 

"I'd be happy to," he replied, touching Hanzo's beautiful cheek. He started to unbutton his own shirt. Hanzo opened his gi, and shrugged it off his broad shoulders. "You know... I say it every time, but you're so beautiful..."

Hanzo laughed softly, fondly. "I never grow tired of it," he assured Jesse. 

They made quick work of their remaining clothes, and made their way clumsily to the bed as they kissed. It was liberating, not having to hide who they were any longer. 

"Please tell me you brought lube, sugar," Jesse said once he had Hanzo on his back.

"I have my personal bottle, yes," Hanzo replied. "And as much as I adore your pet names, tonight I want you to call me Hanzo."

"Alright, Hanzo," Jesse said with a smile. "Is it in the front right pocket?" He got up and went over to Hanzo's suitcase.

"Of course," the archer said. Jesse fetched it and returned to him, nudging his legs apart. 

"I love you," Jesse repeated as he coated his fingers in lube. 

"And I love you, Jesse... oh..." Hanzo sighed as Jesse's fingers breached him. Jesse peppered his face and neck with kisses. 

"All this time even though I was hidin' things from you, you were the first thing on my mind in the morning and the last at night," Jesse murmured in his ear. "I'd have left it all behind to protect you."

"Would you still?" Hanzo breathed, looking up at him. 

"Course I would," Jesse said truthfully. "Hell, I already have, I reckon."

"We will not be able to go back after this," Hanzo agreed. Jesse withdrew his fingers once Hanzo was adequately prepped. 

"Do you regret it?" Jesse asked, a hint of guilt in his voice. Hanzo reached up, and took his face in his hands.

"No."

Jesse entered him then, and Hanzo's eyes closed in pleasure. 

"Hanzo-" Jesse gasped. "Mmm, it's been too long." Hanzo smiled.

"It has been less than a week, Jesse," he said.

"Like I said. Way too long." Jesse rocked his hips, relishing in the soft gasps and moans he pulled from his husband. Hanzo clung to him like a lifeline, dug his nails into his shoulders.

"Jesse," he breathed. "Harder... I need you." Jesse's heart soared, and he kissed Hanzo deeply as he bucked into him. Hanzo felt like home. He'd always felt like home. But now, there were no walls remaining between them, they were finally free to love each other as their true selves. If their employers were putting out searches for them in the city, they were none the wiser as they lay together, passion in their every movement. 

"Hanzo, I'm gonna-" Jesse gasped. Hanzo kissed him fiercely as his hips quickened their pace. Jesse thrust in deep as he spent himself inside his dearest. "Oh darlin'" he moaned. Hanzo rubbed his shoulders as he came down, knowing Jesse wouldn't neglect his need.

"I love you," Hanzo said softly. Their eyes met, and Jesse smiled. 

"I love you more than anything," he said in return. He pulled out of Hanzo and moved down the bed to swallow him down. Hanzo gasped and gripped his hair.

"I am already close," Hanzo warned. 

"Mhm." was permission enough, and soon Hanzo was coming, with Jesse swallowing every drop. He sat up and moved to gather Hanzo into his arms. They lay together in the afterglow, without a care except for each other. In the morning they would likely have to flee as fugitives. But they would be doing it together, and as they drifted off, they shared the same thought: they wouldn't have this any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time of being unsatisfied with the original ending, I decided to write a little more!


End file.
